Black, the Color of Coffee
by Megansmith54
Summary: Everyday he came into panacea coffee house and ordered his coffee, sat down, and read a book. Then she came. One day they an into each other, became fast friends, and were always together. But could they ever be anything more? modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my fist fanfiction. I'm super EXCITIED for it because I have a lot planned for the future. I will be trying to update frequently. Probably every few days. i really hope you enjoy it!**

He opened the door to his blue thunderbird convertible and hopped out of his car, shutting the door. He entered the coffee shop called panacea and went up to the barista. "I will have a medium coffee, black and a chocolate chip muffin" he said. "As always" the girl said back. He had been there so many times they already knew his order. She gave him his order and he payed.

He went to go sit down and pulled out a book that he has been reading for awhile, called The Republic. It was an old philosophy book by Plato. Enjolras loved reading about philosophy. It taught him so much that he yearned to know. He opened the book to his marked page and began reading. Minutes passed and he escaped to a world of philosophy. He was soon taken out of it by the ringing of the door, signaling that someone was entering the coffee house. He looked up and saw a girl, around 17 or 18, come in and go place her order.

She had dark hair, the top of it pulled back, and curls in her hair cascaded down her back. She was wearing a black leather jacket amd a coral scarf. Her jeans were red amd ripped. Her black combat boots had a tribal print design on the inside.

"Hello Eponine" ,the girl at the counter said

"Hey Azelma" the girl said back.

"Large Mango smoothie, whipped cream, and a jumbo chocolate chip macademian nut cookie?"

"Yup!" Eponine said, "how is mom and gav"

"Pretty good, why do you ask?"

Enjolras listened in and noted that they were probably sisters.

"I haven't seen them in like 3 months"

"You should come visit"

"No thanks, I like seeing Gav but mom is too overbearing. Plus I have way too much work."

"Your not even going to college. I thought you took the year off"

"Yea I am. I am working as an intern down at the OAPC"

"Oh what are you being mentored in"

"anesthesiology"

"Oh cool, that's lie putting people to sleep during surgery right"

She nodded and grabbed her food and went to go sit down. She grabbed her laptop out of its sleeve and pulled open the top. Enjolras could not see what she was doing but he could hear there quickly typing away. He soon realized that he was staring and got back to his book. He read a whole paragraph and realized he has not even comprehended anything he has just read. She kept getting on his mind. There was just something about her that was different. He had never talked to her. He had only seen her a few times here. He just could not put a finger on it.

He thought about her all night. He thought he was going crazy. He did not even know why. Only time would tell.

Éponine's POV:

I walked to the coffee house the next morning and suddenly froze. He was there. It was him. Marius Pontemercy was sitting at a table drinking a smoothie and eating a sandwich. I had been in love with him since the 7th grade. He had never even noticed it though. We were only friends. Well, best friends, but nothing more. I went to go sit down next to him and he smiled at me. My heart fluttered.

"How have you been" Marius said

"Pretty good. I have a lot more work from Dr. Gill down at the OAPC. She has assigned me with a project."

"That's great"

The bell on the door rang and someone walked in. Marius looked over and I saw him making google eyes at something or someone. I looked over and saw a girl with long blonde locks of hair with soft ringlets at the end. She wore a pair of sunglasses and a blouse and capris. She had on a pair of black heels. They weren't that cute. They were more minimal than fashionable.

"Ep, do you know who that is" he said without taking his eyes off her

"No" I said. But I knew exactly who that was

"She is beautiful"

I that moment, my heart fell into my stomach. I knew this look. He was in love. I knew eventually it would happen but I thought those looks would be towards me not some bitch in heels. Well, actually that's not fair. I barely knew her. Actually I know her well. I used to at least. We went to grade school together. I never really liked her though. So yea, I guess I could call her that but back in 6th grade I was more of the bitch. I was kind of what you would say, mean. I'm pretty sure I was the reason she left our school. But hey could you blame me. She got on my last nerve.

"I have to go" I said quickly before getting up and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Updates are a happy time. So anyways, I deeply appreciate the follows and faves and I even got 1 review. *happy dance* THANK YOU ALL! Bye my lovelies**

I quickly walked out of the coffee house and headed for my yellow vintage punch buggy. I was pissed. I was angry. I was hurt. I was in a different world, not even looking out for where I was going.

Crash!

I had walked straight in to something. Or someone. I fell to the ground and my head hit the hard concrete. Shit! I grabbed my head in pain.

"Are you okay" the stranger said. I could tell it was a man.

He kneeled down and out one hand on my back and one hand on top of my hand on my head.

I looked up and saw a figure. The sun was blocking my light. He lifted my up off my feet.

"I said are you all right" he said once again

"Yea, just dizzy"

I finally saw his face. He was quite handsome. I just stood there, looking at him like an idiot. We stood like that for while before I looked down and saw all the contents in my purse spilled out on the ground. I bent down and picked it up. He knelt down and helped. He grabbed a few things like lipstick, my wallet, and a small bottle.

"What is this" he said looking at the the small tube with a liquid in it.

"It's a experiment I'm working on. It's a drug that can knock someone out. When they wake up they won't remember anything from the last 5 months."

"Sounds...dangerous"

"Kinda"

"Have I seen you before"

"At the cafe. I have seen you there quite a few times reading your books"

"Oh. Um...I'm Enjolras"

"Eponine"

"Do you want to go get some coffee" he said

"Maybe. Can we sit in the back porch. I'm kinda trying to avoid someone"

"Sure"

I walked with him around the building and back to the patio. There was a creek by it. I loved to listen to it. I sat down and he went to go get some coffee for us. He came back with two coffees. We started talking about our lives. I looked over to the creek and remembered how as a child I would play in the creek with Marius. Why couldn't my life be like that now.

"I used to play in there all the time, as a child"

"Why did you stop"

"I grew up"

"Does not mean you should stop"

"What? You expect me to go jump in right now"

"Why not"

"Because I don't want to get wet"

"That's really gonna suck for you"

"Why woul-"

He cut me off by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He walked over to the creek while I hit his back yelling for him to out me down. I slapped his butt.

"HEY! What was that!"

"Put me down! Now!"

"No way"

He already had his jeans rolled up to his knees. He got into the creek which me still on his back. He slowly put me down. Luckily I was wearing shorts so my clothes would not get wet. He was still holding on to my waist and only my feet were in the water. He was still lifting me down carful now to make a splash. I started kicking my feet and water got all over him. He dropped me and a fell into the creek. I looked down and quickly covered my chest. I was wearing a white shirt and my purple Victoria's Secret bra. I was so screwed. I covered my chest trying to saving myself the embarrassment. It was clearly too late. He had already noticed. "Here take my shirt" he said. He was wearing a white shirt underneath his plaid flannel. I quickly grabbed the shirt and buttoned it up. I stood up and splashed him with water.

"Hey! Not cool" he yelled

"Payback!"

He splashed back and we ended up getting in a huge water fight. By the end of it we were both soaked. His white shirt was clinking to his body. I could see his rippling muscles through his shirt. Damn! He worked out.

"Ok. Truce?" He finally said

"Truce"

**yay! E/É forever. ok we'll that is it. I shall update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being an ass about updating. I was kinda busy these past weeks because I was in a play. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE! Anyways earlier I said eppy had a punch buggy. Not anymore. I'm taking that out. She walks home. ;)**

* * *

Across the creek was a small little area of grass. They sat there, talking about what they loved to do and what they wanted to do with their futures. Then all the sudden, Eponine brought up childhood.

"One night, my father got really drunk. And I never thought he would do this but that night h-he..."

There was a long pause. Enjolras could here her trying to hold back tears.

"He hit me. "

Three words and now she was sobbing.

"That was the first time" Eponine said.

"What?" He said, stunned.

"It's been going on since then"

"How could a father do that to a child"

She sat up, glaring at him.

"I'm not a child"

"Yes you are"

"It's not really that big of a deal"

"Yes, yes it is. Abuse is a big deal"

She stood up and so did he.

"You don't need to defend me"

"Yes I do"

"Why? You barely even know me!"

"But It doesn't mean I don't care."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I have to go" she said

And with that she walked away

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

I didn't need his help. I shouldn't of even told him. What was I thinking. I barely even knew him! Just me and my big mouth blabbing all over about my problems. No matter how hard I try, nothing will ever change. There is nothing I can do. I walked down the street, trying to get home. I walked down a dark alley. It was a short cut that could get me to the window to my room, so I wouldn't have to face father. Them I heard a voice that I have for so long dreaded.

"Well, hello 'ponine"

"Only my friends call me that"

"That hurts. I thought we were friends. Maybe even closer"

"Oh shut it"

He moved closer and closer as he talked.

"C'mon 'ponine, you know you want me.

"In your dreams"

"You can't resist me."

His face was so close that if she moved the slightest inch, their lips would meet.

"Yeah right

"Just watch"

He harshly pressed his lips against mine. I squirmed trying to get loose from his tight grip. It was no use. He backed her up against the brick wall. He was too strong. I felt my skirt being lifted and the cold tingle of the air brushed against my skin. Don't let him do this. Don't let him take away the one thing you actually care about. Your virginity. He backed up, still grasping my arm.

"You know you want me"

"Shut the fuck up!"

And with that I felt a sting to my cheek. I held my hand to my face.

"You little bitch" he spat.

He kicked my stomach. He kept kicking til I was lying on the ground. I did not try to fight back. It was no use. He eventually left me there, crying on cold hard ground. I just sayed there, wishing I could do something about it. But I couldn't.

* * *

**Enjolras's POV**

After she left, I sat there, dumbstruck. I only was trying to help. I know that I just met her, but I never turn down anyone in need. I got into my car, determined to find her. She told me she walked home because she didn't have a car. It was night time. All kinds of creeps were out. I didn't want her to get hurt. I looked for her along the streets as I drove home. The I heard it. I faint scream. I parked my car in a near bye parking lot. I ran towards the ally way where I heard the scream escape from. I saw a black figure near the ground. I couldn't tell what it was until I heard the soft weeping of a girl. I came closer and gasped when I saw who it was. Eponine.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Ok so finally an update. I know it pretty short but I will be updating more. I swear! I just wanted to get this up so you all didn't think I quit on ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE! Ok so just saying repay taking ideas for the future of the fan fiction so if you have any just leave it in the reviews! Also to** newestnightmare **yea eponine does wear shorts but I was being stupid and didn't think of a way he could "lift up" shorts. Now I realize he could've just like unbuckled a belt she was wearing or something. Yea...**

* * *

Eponine POV

"Eponine"

I couldn't look up at him. After what I told him. I felt ashamed. Especially because my skirt was lifted halfway up my thigh. Luckily my hair covered my hairlike a blanket.

"What happened to you" he whispered.

"It's nothing, really. No need to worry" I spoke with a raspy voice.

"This isn't nothing. Your bleeding"

He lifted my body up with his hands. I felt his cold flesh on the bare skin of my neck. His blue eyes looked at me in worry. It wasn't until now that I realized that his eyes were so deep. Like two giant swimming pools.

"I'm fine. Can you just take me home"

"Can I at least take you to my friend, Joly. He is in med school and I think he could get you all cleaned up."

"I told you I was fine"

"No your not"

"You just met me today. Why so you care so much?"

He thought for a minute.

"I-I don't know." He paused "please just let me help you"

"Fine"

His arms wrapped around my body and soon I was carried to his car. He carefully set me down and buckled me in. We drove in silence. But the. He broke it with the one question I really didn't want to answer.

"Who did this to you"

"What?" I said trying to sound confused, but I perfectly we'll knew what he meant.

"Who did this"

"No one"

"Eponine, I'm not stupid. Now tell me. Who. Did. This?"

"Just an old friend"

"Eponi-"

"Can we just let it go?"

"No, you need to tell me wh-

"Fine! It was an old friend named Montparnasse"

"That sick bastard!" He said under his breath

"It's not that big of a deal"

"Really? Because broken ribs sound pretty bad"

I didn't answer that. We drove in silence for the rest of the ride until we drove up in front of an apartment building. He opened my door for me and I managed to get out. I tried walking but as soon as I took a step, I felt my body falling over. He caught me.

"Woah, you got it?"

"Um yea sorta"

I put one arm around his shoulder supporting one side of my body.

We went up the stairs since the elevator was out of order. Enjolras decided to tell me the story of how that happened. Apparently some nerds in an adjacent flat had conducted an expiriment with rocket fuel or something and something went wrong so they threw it into the elevator only for it to expload. Luckily no one was inside. We cam up to a door and enjolras knocked. The door instantly swung open

"Hey enjoy what is goin- oh my gosh what happened to her"

"It's a long story, eponine why don't you tell him"

I told him what happened and both boys looked at me with open mouths.

"I've had worse ya know"

Joly just shook his head. He took me into another room to examine me wounds. Enjolras followed but was soon pushed out because I really didn't want him seeing me so indecent. While Joly looked over my body, he gulped and spoke.

"Um do you mind" he pointed to my chestral area.

I just shook my head and closed my eyes while he did his work.

"You have a bruised rib and many, many marks and bruises"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, I'm going to go get my medical bag and fix you up"

He left the room with the door slightly opened. Enjolras entered looking worried.

"Are you alright"

"Yes enjolras, I'm fine"

"Ok"

"Why do you care. We met only 12 hours ago"

"I don't know really, I just feel I need to protect you. After everything you have been through."

"Thank you"


	5. Chapter 5

So I have realized that I really don't have time to update lately. I'm soooooo sorry because I was really enjoying your reviews and feedback. I have so much on my plate right now and I need a break. I know this is like really early in the story and stuff. I will have a lot of free time over the summer though. It's just that I'm in school and I have so much homework and I have a lot of after school activities. I'm really sorry. I will see you over the summer though;). This makes me depressed. Of that's it...goodbye my lovely's. OH also I'm super sorry this is an authors note and not a chapter. I know the feeling when your get the "special email" but here are some cookies for you guys (::) (::)


End file.
